User talk:Kris159
Hey Kris, I saw this and thought of you. Even the accent. User:Naga Krion *date and time* 01:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Addenum: lolgetonXfire! 00:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) 1 Hey, Kris... I was just curious if you were okay with the new Wikia skin. Everyone likes it, and I thought the space-theme went well...since....it's a...space RPG. So, um... Check back with me, okay? Talk to you soon, I hope. --Wolf802 15:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... It was a preset. I'll play around with the code later. See what I can do. --Wolf802 18:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 Dangit Kris! Why won't you add me on Facebook? Bly12 19:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) 3 Hey Kris, just wondering if you could update the Tournytime article, it's quite out of date. Naga Krion 01:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do it yourself. Wolf802 15:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like nothing more then to do so, but I lack admin privileges. Can I have them? Naga Krion 19:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL!!! No. Like I'd give them to you Wolf802 19:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which is why he asked me. —User:Kris159 19:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 4 Am I just retarded, or is the Gammetan military really confusing? User:Naga Krion 02:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's undergoing a reformation, however the subsections probably wont be used in other articles, as a Corps of combat vehicles will be suited in size to complement a Corps of infantry. So yes, it's kind of retarded at the moment. —User:Kris159 06:25, January 06, 2011 (UTC) ::If I can make a chart on MS Paint, you can too! User:Naga Krion 20:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Tabletop RP Helo Kris, I was just wondering if your group of roleplayers ever partake in tabletop roleplaying? I ask because I'm a member of O.G.R.E.s - The Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts, a free-to-join coalition of tabletop gaming clubs across the states and the UK and ever expanding. Just thought it may be something you guys would be interested. 00:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Planet Creation Message Kris, are you really making a page for each planet? If so, I'll be able to help you later on tonight, since at the rate you're progressing with a new page every thirty-four minutes, if there are one hundred and fifty planets, you should be on the I's or around there by the time I am able to return and help you. :I plan to eventually have them all an article each (hence they're all linked on the list), but some will just be the infobox then " is a planet in the Appearence owned by ." Help would be appreciated =) I don't have any official mindset that I'll keep going until whenever - I'll just do it till when I feel like stopping, then start again when I feel like starting. ::Totally radical bro! -iBly Month Article I may have messed up the month 8 page. :proof read for links and other errors in simple WikiCode when templates show their raw text (e.g. the instead of not the template) ::It's rather hard to do so on the iPhone on a bumpy bus ride. Navbox You may have remembered me, you gave me a Navbox at template:Navbox/Kangaroo. Well I was wondering if you could add in Navbar support so when the edit button is clicked it goes to the template where the info is and not to Navbox. An example of Navbar can be found at w:c:Pokemon Wiki:Template:Navbar and their integration at w:c:Pokemon Wiki:Template:Navbox. Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' Suhyuhtfrmjrf Hey, Kris. I saw your post on the front page. Sorry to hear that. I hope you get it fixed soon. I know what it's like. >.> But, I did have to ask, remember that planet generator thing you found? What was the name of it? All the best and hope to see you soon. P.S.: The wiki hates me and therefore won't place the message correctly. >.> : SpaceEngine, for lots of planets, or Outerra, though that can only generate forest-mountain biomes. . Okay, Wikia hates me evidently. I made a post on your talk page but it put it on mine... Now. What's this about you being gone till the 25th? : It's exam season (the ones that matter - not like last year). I need the least distractions because I have such low self-discipline and therefore struggle to revise. I just won't be on Xfire, won't be doing many major RPG-wiki events, and would appreciate radio silence on Steam and Hamachi, except for problems concerning the wiki (though you can use the talk pages for those). I'll be back on the 25th because that's my last exam, after which I have a 2 week break (hopefully (well, at least 1 week after the first week)). I'll probably be working on templates, minor edits and project pages, and trying to avoid major edits on content pages. Later. . :::Okey-dokey-loki. Good luck with everything. I'll make sure everything stays together while you're gone and--OH MY, what is THAT thing?! *Static* Steam gift Hey Kris, I got you the SupCom 2 Infinite War DLC pack on Steam a few days ago. IDK if you checked yet, you might have to log on and claim it soon. Also, you can download it during your hiatus with your super-slow internet, so we can play after exams. Good luck on the tests btw! : I know, I claimed it the day after you got me it. Thanks a lot. SIGNATURELOL . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xmckWVPRaI Dear Kris, So I discovered that flexible width doesn't apply twice if you apply the skin using common.js instead of wikia.js. Then I celebrated by making some color alterations to the dark skin (well, really I made them to the FW dev.css, but I should probably put them in the dark skin's one. I'll go do that) 04:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Kris Wolf says I can't use the month article, can we please put the "News" or "Ongoing events" thing back on the front page? Thanks, 00:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : We're playing a few months behind real time, because we took a big break in August through October. Until we've caught up, I'd prefer if everyone didn't introduce new events on the "month articles" until there is an event there placed by me (like, if I put an event on September 2, you can put any events up until Sep 2). I'm doing this so that events that are in the future compared to what is already established can't get nulled by my events of the liberalism war. Also, there is already an announcements section on the front page, but that's for real-life announcements, not RPG-based ones. —User:Kris159 (talk | ) 18:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Images I saw some stupid/unused images when I was going through user history on a nostalgia binge. I was going to delete them, but I figured it would be better to drop templates and see if you and User:Wolf802 agree. Thanks m8 03:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Flags What is the preferred ratio for flags? Wikipedia gives me varying answers (3:2, 5:3, 2:1). Maybe it would be good to put that in the Policies somewhere? I may just be not finding it though 23:47, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : There is none, they vary in real life too. The wiki and flag templates can handle any ratio, but the most common IRL are 2:3 and 1:2. —User:Kris159 (talk | ) 01:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Cool, thanks. I'll do 2:3 then I guess. 20:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hydephiilo? What happened to Hydephiilo? I thought it was a galaxy, now the page redirects to an Appearance civilization. 21:54, September 5, 2015 (UTC) : I retconned it in to the Appearence, as it was a bit unrealistic to have Gammeta in two galaxies wayy far apart, being able to traverse them easily meanwhile the standard hyperspace drives go 1 light year per second. I talked about it with Bly, I felt he would be the most affected, hope you don't mind the change. —User:Kris159 (talk | ) 22:53, September 5, 2015 (UTC)